Many exercising adults and children performing push-ups experience difficulty, often because a lack of upper body strength may not allow for effective performance in the standard position. There is a need in the art for a simple and effective device to provide users of any ability the encouragement and support to begin and continue a routine of push-ups designed to build muscle strength, endurance and definition.
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, several examples of push-up devices have been disclosed. Several examples disclose devices in which the exercise is completed at a non-adjustable fixed angle. One such example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,868 to Montgomery, which discloses an exercise device comprising a push-up board that includes two push-up handles. The handles can be mounted at various positions on the board, providing the user multiple exercise routines.
Other examples disclose push-up devices that allow a user to perform inclined push-ups, but only at a fixed angle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,119 to Dinkel discloses an inclined push-up device for allowing persons with knee or back problems to exercise more safely. A static platform is utilized to allow a user to complete push-ups from an inclined but fixed angle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,897 to Agan discloses an inclined push-up exercise apparatus in which the device is positioned against the edge of a wall, desk or the like, creating the opportunity to complete inclined push-ups at a fixed angle. The angle of inclination is dependent on the surface chosen to position the device.
Other push-up devices provide a user the opportunity to complete push-ups from a variety of angles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,875 to Stan discloses a collapsible high-low push-up exerciser, in which a user positions a push-up bar at selected heights. The invention of Stan provides no support for the body of an exerciser, increasing stress upon the back and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,014 to Bergman et al. discloses a device and method for performing push-ups. The Bergman device includes a body support platform upon which the user is restrained in a prone position by a combination of straps which may be tightened around the user's back and legs, causing possible discomfort. The body support platform is maintained at an angle with respect to a support base, and the angle may be adjusted by the user. The support base includes handles which may be ergonomically positioned to accommodate the physical requirements of users. The handles as disclosed by Bergman are attached to the support base rather than the body support platform. A bias mechanism such as a series of elastomeric bands provides either assisting or resisting force, to be selected by the user.
The present invention, as described and claimed below, has been designed to combine many desirable features disclosed in the prior art, and to improve upon them. The device of the present invention is designed to easily adjust to accommodate a wide variety of exercisers of various shapes, sizes and fitness levels with minimum discomfort.